The Bronze Rider
by BigTom217
Summary: 600 years after Galbatorix Alagesia and the Riders have evolved a bit, but something is causing dragons to die out, so to fix this Problem The D.R.D is sending a boy who aced training but had little experience and a dragon afraid of his own shadow...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ray leaned forward in his saddle as he stared at the metropolis beneath him in awe. It was in few words, spectacular in every detail. From the metal boxes which were cars to the spires where the Republic of Alagesia looked over the entire city.

Next to it was a building slightly below it where the D.R.D was situated. The D.R.D was possibly an even more spectacular sight, with dragons of every colour flying too and fro about there daily patrols and other businesses. The D.R.D stood for Dragon. Rider. Defence and carried the weight of thousands of years of history and splendour.

Or so it used to. The reason that Ray and his dragon Cellular a bronze dragon were here was because of the problem the riders had kept hidden from the public for over one hundred years.

Ray was tall, copper haired, athletic build and blue eyes and a confidence that was why people seemed to open up around him, of course it wasn't there today though.

As Ray landed on one of the many platforms and scanned his card into a door he contemplated why they would want a fresh, young and inexperienced recruit for in the Development for Weaponry and Chemistry department.

As he strolled down the gigantic corridors with Cellular in tow he received some rather down cast looks from the pompous Riders who had lived for over a hundred years and still looked not a day over forty.

He sighed at the way the D.R.D had gone. The countries across the water had decided it was high time to attack when intelligence had leaked that the D.R.D had…

He was brought out of deep thought when a young dark skinned women with a badge naming he Jenny came forward and asked "Ray Nilsson, I need you to step this way please, time is of the essence".

She strode down the corridors at a hurried pace and it was many metres before Ray asked "why do they need me, I mean I'm nothing special". "No your not are you, but Cellular is".

She stopped at two heavy blast doors and said "I don't have clearence, it'll scan your retina and Cellular's and you'll be buzzed through, Good Luck"

"_What's that supposed to mean" _asked Cellular. A small scanners scanned their eyeballs and they were buzzed through to a large room with big pieces of metal and scientists running everywhere.

An old man came and grabbed him by the shoulder "Finally we need you both t=in the briefing room now we have forty minutes left"!

"Forty minutes too wha.." "There's no time just come with me". He lead them too a room which had a holo screen and what Ray recognized as the council and head Generals of the D.R.D.

Ray was about to bow, when they saw he was here and shoved him into a chair. "Just watch the film and then we'll take you to gear up".

The Film played and a man in a suit stepped forward and in a hurried ton said "Operative Ray Nilsson, this is a pre recorded video which we will use to express the short timing of the situation" "The clock outside is an estimated prediction for when the front lines of Arriyadi and Geboa forces push through the Magna force fields around the city and overwhelm our forces, as you know this would not have been attempted a hundred years ago when the Riders were strong, but as you probably already know the male population is beginning to become infertile, with only a handful of fertile males left out there".

"This is the Genesis program, and was designed for a young, fertile male dragon to travel back through time and restart the race of dragons before this happened thus solving the wars out". "But we realized that this comes from something dated thousands of years before anything". "A time of medieval weapons and dwarves that still existed".

"We are have tested Cellular and he checks out but as you may know the Myth of the Rider Eragon and his Dragon Saphira reincarnating the riders is where we have designated your transportation".

"We have saved hundreds of energy packs over the time of the riders, but we need to use everyone of them to send you this far back in time". "You will have your energy sword, N.8 armour and a Nitrogen pistol which uses nuclear energy and water so you won't run out of those too fast".

"We would prefer more detailed explanations but basically the only things we have to go on are fairy tales, so good luck files are in your backpack for questions and remember this, the fate of the Republic depends on you and Cellular".

The video cut off and both Cellular and Ray's jaws were hanging open in stunned. "This is a joke right, we're on TV or something, this can't be true the reports said it'd be years before the line crumbled".

"We wish that were true kid" said an old General, putting his cap on "But I'm afraid that it's this bad, your armour is in D-Wing, no expense has been unpaid towards it's production and we would like to see magic, sword or anything in particular break it so…".

He was cut off as huge bang was heard and the lights went on and off for a few seconds and the chaos in D-Wing was shown. The room was spewing flames and looked like it was crumbling as technicians ran choking out of it.

"Sir" yelled a face blackened technician. He held up a black metallic combat shirt and the Nitrogen Pistol. "Sorry I couldn't get to the rest in time but it's trapped now".

The General Cursed. "Fine, give him some standard N.3 armoured trousers, boots and a helmet and get him to the Transport dock".

The technician nodded and beckoned Ray to follow him to a standard weapons room. "_Gees, this is serious man, I think they really mean it, I mean this is insane a plasma cannon could never have breached the D.R.D unless the shield was spent" _said Cellular in a nervous voice.

"_I know, this is crazy there has to be another fertile male out there to do this I mean we got out of training six months ago and our first line of duty was guarding Farms of wheat"! _said Ray.

The technician handed them the standard armour and let them get changed, it was an odd combination of Black stealth armour for the Torso and Green Combat Armour for everywhere else.

The technician stumbled back to the Transport room with them and Ray and Cellular now looked at it properly. It was just big enough for the both of them, with weird metallic plated and nuclear reactors all over it.

Suddenly half a dozen technicians emerged with black more metallic armour for Cellular, they put it on him and Cellular replied _"Light as a feather, I barely notice I'm wearing armour at all"._

They just finished fitting the tail with a razor sharp spike when an earth shattering explosion blew three technicians away as consoles exploded and support beams fell.

Men at arms ran towards the Blast Doors as if expecting something to come out of it at any moment. "Quickly get up to the Archway" cried a lead technician".

They jogged up to the archway before metal plates locked around there limbs, Cellular roared out in anger at his inability to move and a technician jogged up to them. "We are going to send you to Palancar valley around the 600s, you should be where Eragon finds Saphira, get them to the Varden and make sure she falls in love with Cellular".

"_But I'm not good with the females and what if she doesn't like me..". "Don't you get it, your going to be the only sane male left alive, of course she'll like you, now sixty seconds to jump, focus on your heart beat and don't look into the light" _said the small technician before he jumped down and ran to a console and flicked many switches and knobs.

Whirring machines started up and the technicians and the Republics gathered council looked up in hope that this was not a fruitless attempt. _"Shit man, we're gonna die, I don't want to leave, I want to got back to guarding FIELDS!" cried Cellular._

Ray would have said something witty, but right now his throat was dry and his lips cracked as the machines, Cellular and the Blast Doors which disintegrated were drowned out as a large Whooshing noise filled his ears and the smell of pine filled his nostrils as he left the only world he'd ever known for the world that was in control from the fairytales that his mother used to tell him was feared and merciless and scared him for most of his childhood, Galbatorix.

**Yeah so… um review and stuff… I don't usually write messages so… yeah… .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He woke up screaming, it was the hundredth time this had happened and it still scared him, what Galbatorix would do. Frankly his parents were at a loss to know how the images he'd got were so violent when the tales they told about him were very vague and in no detail.

When he turned eight however Cellular hatched for him and that kept his mind away from the dreams for years.

Now as Ray awoke from the same dream he screamed a scream of pain and fear. He shot up and had his laser sword drawn before he realised they were in a secluded bit of forest and Cellular was still out and his snores had probably scared away any predators.

Ray looked around and scanned the place with his mind before confirming they were safe. He sat on a log and held his head in his hands. "Why us" he asked no one in particular.

He checked for damages to his body and weapons and found none, then he opened the backpack where he found, canned food, documents and another energy sword and odd bits of survival gear.

Suddenly Cellular woke up and roared out loud and in his mind "NOT THE FIELDS"! Ray jumped down and consoled him, rubbing the crying dragon on the snout and offering a little soothing comments.

Normally dragons would be ferocious and tough which by all means Cellular could be, but being treated badly by other dragons in the Training courses he developed a sense of nervousness and distrust towards everyone and everything. Whilst Ray had excelled in studies, Cellular had always been last because of bullying.

Ray sighed as Cellular stopped crying and sat up on his haunches. "_They're all gone". _Said Cellular. _"What's gone" _asked Ray. "_Our home, our civilization, we are all that is left to restart the Dragon population". _

Ray suddenly remembered the documents and as he sat up against Cellular he took them out and peered at them. It told of how they believed that tainted eggs, which were eggs with unhatched dragons left in them for over a hundred years were possibly born and whilst not tainting the population they were missing genes that in time would destroy the Dragon population. Cellular was pure and his lineage seemed to have dragons of pure Genetic DNA and this was why he was snapped up.

Ray and Cellular both looked at each other before Ray read on and Cellular through his mind. A few eggs left unhatched would not be a big problem but a massive scale would destabilise and destroy the population.

They read a few pages of mostly pointless text before they came to the Page of Alagesia in 600.

Weapons are primitive and will not cause damage to your N-8 armour, "_so much for that then hey". _Despite the glumness of Cellular he couldn't help but give a draconic smile.

They read on The Varden at your point is underground in the dwarven caverns of the mountains of Heimlay or as they were once called the Boer mountains. They have little to no power and the rest of Alagesia and neighbouring Surda id in a stability fluctuation.

Magic is strong and some ancient and primitive forms still exist, they still believe that not focusing on the word can kill you, but if you are wearing the molecular energy stabiliser armband then you are safe.

This was something new. He new bits and pieces of the magical language but only elders really knew how to read and speak it.

No info was gathered on where Saphira's egg came from, but they believe that it showed up in the Spine mountains where a farmer named Eragon picked it up and left shortly after for the Varden with an unknown man whom led him their.

After little under two months they reach the Varden and a battle ensues in where they are proclaimed victorious. Many months ensue and somehow Eragon learns magic and the Varden push on until they reach the Capitol whose name was lost and an epic battle is said to ensue.

Eragon leaves a few months after the fall of Galbatorix and the Rider's are built on a small island a seven day sail from Alagesia.

Ray was about to close the file when he read the small print **Do Not Leave Exposed, Read and then Burn, Good Luck**.

Ray reread the file with Cellular and the burned it with a wave of his hand.

"_Looks like we better take a look above the tree line hey". "Yeah"._ Ray leapt onto Cellular and he spread his wings and soared up into the air, past the clouds until it was cold and ice formed on them both.

They looked down and saw that they must be in the spine, a small settlement lay tucked in the middle of it and that must have been where Eragon had a farm.

"Cellular, I'm going to jump off and investigate the town, go hunt and meat me a mile from the tree line ok". "Ok Ray but please be careful". "I'm always careful, why don't you work on some lines to impress a dragoness whilst I'm investigating".

Cellular huffed as Ray Leaped off him and soared down in a dive through the air. At the last second he slowed his decent with magic and dropped down in the spread of farms just outside of town so as to avoid suspicion.

He walked towards the direction of the town which was still in Winter until he came to a square with dilapidated houses a grim people.

He looked around until he saw a Blacksmith's and headed for it. He knocked and entered to where a middle aged man and two young men were hammering away at a horse shoe.

"Good day sir, may I ask who the leader of this settlement is"? The man looked at him, staring him up and down before saying "I'm an unofficial leader so anything you want ask me".

Ray looked up astonished that the Blacksmith was the leader before saying "Apologies, I am simply on business of the Empire and wish to enquire if you know where a certain young man named Eragon can be found"?

The men now looked at him in shock now before a man next to him said "Eragon left a month ago after his uncle was killed by strangers and his Farm burned down".

Ray was about to say thanks when the Blacksmith asked "Where are your official documents lad"? "Official documents" asked Ray. The man looked suspicious now and his hand began to twirl his hammer. "No official documents, tell me what town are you from boy"?

Ray thought it was insulting to be called boy, considering he was twenty but he actually had no answer for the man and replied in a hurried tone "I must be on my way good day".

He rushed out of the Blacksmith's where a man with brown hair tripped him up. He fell face first into the mud of the town square and the Blacksmith came out moments later and dragged him to a fountain in the middle of the square where he splashed his head in and held him under for an entire minute where he went against his training and panicked.

When he emerged coughing and spluttering with his arms held by the two young men the brown haired boy pointed at him angrily and asked "What the hell do you know about my cousin".

This must have been Stronghammer the knight who did amazing things in battle, Ray needed away out of here so he needed a distraction, he summoned water from the well behind him and held it in a ball over his head, before he took a huge breath and plunged himself and the young men into it.

The boys not expecting this were caught off guard and were gasping for air immediately. Ray dropped himself and the water and gasping men to the ground before leaping over the stunned crowed and calling out with his mind "_Cellular I'm being chased to the edge of town, be there to pick me up immediately". "What did you do this time" _he asked. _"Never mind that I'll tell you later"._

He ran down the beaten track with the townsfolk hot on his heels before a bronze blur swept him out of the sky leaving the villagers stunned".

Above the clouds and eagle was circling the town whooping in Ray's mind _"I did it, I mean I saved you it's like the first time"! "Please I could have handled myself you overgrown Teapot"._

Ray climbed into the saddle before sharing with Cellular what had happened, "_why didn't you just tell them the truth". Oh yeah, sorry we're from the future and want to know where your cousin is to restart the dragon race"._

Cellular was quiet for a moment and Ray grinned a mental grin at him "_Oh yeah, how is the romantic last fertile male of his kind doing about meeting the last female"? Shut up Ray". "Come on man, being the last male and restarting the race of dragon's has got to be fun I mean, if I was in your place I would…" "Whatever Ray" _said Cellular blocking his mind before Ray could fill it with Taunts.

After ten minutes they landed in a small cleared area in the Spine and Cellular asked "_So what's the plan of attack for tomorrow"? "We'll head populated settlement and obtain a map for the area then head for the Boer's"._

With that Ray took out a sleeping sack from the backpack and bunked down next to Cellular. _"Goodnight Ray". "Goodnight Loverdragon"._

Ok… Second Chapter… So Yeah you know… Oh yeah one more thing… Push it and it will give you candy, I swear

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**()**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ray screamed as the man whose face was obscured in shadow broke his bones, healed them and broke his bones over and over again. He begged for him to stop when he woke up sweating and heart beating madly.

He saw that it was dawn and kicked Cellular, _"Rise and shine Loverdragon it's time for a busy day of flying and worrying of the future, and if we have time for it we can work on your intro line for meeting the female"._

So begrudgingly Cellular got up and prepared for flight as Ray ate an energy bar, when he was ready he mounted cellular and took flight. They flew for an entire day, with little to no stops they sighted dilapidated and run down settlements but no major cities so far. "_Man this really is the sticks" said Ray._

On the second day they sighted absolutely nothing but plains with a few clumps of trees. On the third day as they were rather bored of flying, Cellular finally exclaimed _"Okay Ray fine we'll do it I don't care I'm just so bored and tired right now"._

Confused Ray asked _"what are you talking about exactly"? "I'm saying my lines, we can work on them I don't care but when it comes time I'll need something"._

Now knowing what his scaly companion was talking about he started "_Well what do females want, with humans it's mainly money and power but what about dragons._

"_Well" _began Cellular _"they would want a mate to provide them with Security, Shelter and Food and of course they would choose one of a certain class like a leader, an Alpha male, usually the lesser females would choose dragons like me"._

Ray peered over from his saddle and looked at Cellular's big eye "_So how many times have you tried to get a mate then"? "Hey those times were…". "Four I believe" _continued Ray.

"_And what happened after those four requests". _Cellular huffed but Ray pressed the subject "_Look only three of them bit me ok". "Didn't the other blow fire at you"?_

"_Who exactly saved your hide from a town of angry people who thought you were some thief". _This shut Ray up and he retreated into himself, sulking. Cellular rarely ever beat him in mental battles but today seemed to be one of few exceptions.

They nearly missed the town that they were gaining on because of the verbal fight. It was a small Port and excitedly Ray flew down to investigate. Obtaining the map was rather easy, because some man called Jeod was selling some of his possessions, Ray was cheerful at first before he accidentally read the men's mind.

It was considered rude unless questioning to read a civilians mind, but Ray had gotten into trouble from this before. But this time he caught a glimpse of a young brown haired muscular built, chestnut haired boy in his mind who was learning to read.

He had the same colour of hair as Roran and complexion similarities so he contacted Cellular and told him he was going to get answers from this man after the aution.

After two hours when the sun began to fall and the man walked home with a small bag of coins, Ray cornered him in an alleyway and before the man could whip out the knife which Ray had subtly pickpocket anyway he was up against the wall while Jeod begged "Please I don't have anything just take my purse".

Ray didn't want to hurt him so in an indifferent yet firm voice he said "I'm a rider and in search of Eragon, he's heading to the Varden correct, so I need to get there". "For proof here is my palm" he showed him his Gedway Insigna as the Elders called it and the man gasped.

Ray let him go before introducing himself. Jeod looked shocked and still a bit frightened, "Another Rider, impossible only one egg was stolen, did the other two get taken or did something happen".

Now Ray was confused "Tell me what other eggs were they old eggs and who was the man Eragon was travelling with"? Jeod slowly began to tell the tale of how Eragon and a man called Brom had come along to seek sustenance and seek records to find the Raz'ac.

Ray didn't remember the files or stories naming the Raz'ac so he pressed the old man for more information, eventually ending up with how he and Brom were tasked to steal the eggs.

Ray put a hand on his head, suddenly having a lot to think about and Jeod asked do you wasn't to stay the night in my home"? "No thank you, I will walk you home though for it is late and who knows who roams these streets".

After walking the man to a big house they exchanged pleasantries and Ray left, walking towards the walls so as to fly up and over them and back to Cellular when out of nowhere three young, scrawny boys ran out of an alleyway and surrounded him.

He took out his pistol but the other boys just jeered "Gonna hit us with a small bit of plastic the hey"!

He checked the energy readings and pointed it at the boy's leg and fired. The boy fell screaming and lights flickered on in nearby houses and a horn blared. Ray saw the other boys running away and quickly contemplated whether to kill the screaming boy who he had just shot with a Mass Accelerated piece of Nitrogen.

Ray ran over to the wall and shot up into the air where he nimbly ran into a nearby forest where Cellular was waiting. _"Ever heard of a low profile"? "Shut up and fly"._

So they flew twenty miles until they stopped on top of a Cliff and the city called Teirm as the map told the was a little dot of hardly visible light.

Ray looked at the map and frowned _"What's wrong"? _asked Cellular. _"Well files said Eragon headed for the Varden but a man called Jeod who is a friend of the stranger whose name is Brom… in fact let me show you the memories". _

So he showed Cellular the memories and Cellular voiced his own question. "_Why are they going after these Raz'ac"? "Exactly, legend says that he heads to the Varden and that's that but perhaps first he seeks revenge". "Perhaps… I say we head for the Varden instead of detouring to this place, Dras-Leona. "Aye, but they might need our help"._

"_Anyway, I'm the one who just flew you as fast as lightening out of town which you once again disturbed so goodnight". _

"_Oh we aren't gonna work on your lines for your romantic meeting with the world's last female then"? "Shut up ray"._

**Will Update this Tomorrow… Yeah… so ok… .**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They awoke before dawn almost simultaneously. Cellular yawned and Ray got up and started to eat cold rations. To be fair they were travel worn and not used to enduring really long flights over extended periods of time.

"_So do we go after them or head for the Boer's"? "Well I just think in my gut that we should head towards Helingrind, here" _he gestured at the map. _"That's where Jeod said they were going so they can't have too much of a head start, considering that they are travelling by horse". "Didn't Helingrind used to be where they stored the factories in our time"? _asked Cellular.

"_Maybe, I think that it's a bit bloodier in these times if the Raz'ac want to go their"._

They sat for a few more minutes before packing up and going. Ray decided to play riddles with Cellular which he won every time until he ran out of riddle stock and asked _"Really this time, how are you going to get this dragon to like you"? _

Cellular craned his neck back and peered at Ray in search of taunt, there was none. Cellular sighed mentally "_I don't know, I'm no great hunter and not the strongest male in the world". "Last in every examination I was nearly unfit to be by your side". "I guess hopefully she'll just except I'm the last male and leave it at that". "So your just going to mate without loving her"? "I don't know Ray, I just there are those other two eggs you know". "But they could be the reason that the population of dragons in our time has missing genetic structure". "Maybe"._

They rode on in silence for a few hours before stopping for camp. Cellular went off to hunt whilst Ray fiddled with a piece of wood, carving it out with his energy sword to make a little figurine.

They went in routine those next few days, eating, sleeping and flying, until they caught sight of Leona Lake, as they had memorized the maps layout by now.

To be honest they imagined a city a little down but the mere sight seemed to make every spot in Alagesia except Dras-Leona. Cellular landed next to a rotten log on a hill and they peered out at the city.

"_Well you go and investigate whilst I hunt". "No Cellular, I'll investigate, but you scan the immediate area for anyone, who knows you might actually run into Saphira in there and then who knows she might take a liking to you if you appear to be a lone dragon. Cruising Alagesia fighting crime…". "Shut up Ray"._

So they both departed in different directions one heading towards forests and one into the city of death.

Ray didn't except much, but he got under his expectations as he saw the dilapidated buildings and people. Priests with arms cut off among other things. He went to a city map and discovered the city had two inns. He visited and scanned the minds of the two innkeepers. One had the images of Eragon who went by the name of Evan and Brom who went by the name of Neal.

They'd bought a tiny room a day ago and had left without a word to no one. Excitedly, Ray walked down the streets in search of a small inn to eat at when he saw the signs.

He could read, but the language was slightly different in these times. It said Galbatorix was to be visiting in less than two weeks and the town was to look it's best for the kings arrival.

He was practically running when he passed the large doors to the outside of the city. He contacted Cellular with the news but not before Cellular sent him an image of a campsite on the other side of Leona lake.

Ray ran there as fast as he could, until he was next to Cellular and looking at the hastily covered sight of a struggle and what he discovered was blood. _"Looks like they had a fast dinner by the fire, it was dark not many stars". "Bodies fell as if knocked by a baton or a club and here in this large area of trampled grass a dragon struggled as if trapped". "But here is what amazes me the most"_ said Ray, pointing to two separate types of blood.

"_One of these is humans but the other's is probably Raz'ac, judging by the foul smell of decay already". "They must have been hit by a projectile, probably fired from a crag up there, but…". "There was never a third party member in the group was there"? _asked Cellular.

"_Exactly, and judging by the blood this one couldn't last long with out full magical healing". "So do you think it was Eragon then"? "I'm not sure, so far we couldn't affect time so I don't think so" _said Ray.

They looked for other clues but found none, so they flew up to scout an area for a cave or a grave in which they put the fallen member of their party in. They almost mistook the glistening tomb for the sun and when they landed they saw it was mad of diamonds which held an old man with his sword in his hands looking peacefully.

"_This must be Brom" _said Cellular sniffing_ "the place smells like dragon magic through and through".__ "Saphira must have made this for her and Eragon's mentor". "Wish we cared about our mentor's as they did". "Our mentor's cared about the buffet table at the training centre more than one of us"._

"_We should go, we don't know this man". _They began walking down the hill, discussing there next course. _"So the Raz'ac have fled and his Mentor is dead, would they now travel to the Varden". "I suppose, wait look at these" _exclaimed Ray, crouching down to look at some horse tracks. _"Let's follow these for a while" _suggested Cellular. _"Agreed"._

So Cellular tookflight, following the trail with his keen eyes. _"It looks like they were originally following the trail up to Woodark lake in a zig zag pattern to throw trackers off, but their course is heading more towards Gil'ead from their angle. The horses are both powerfully built so they have about two days head start. I would continue tracking them but it's too dark even for me" _said Cellular.

"_I'm surprised you can see your nose in this blackness, there is no moon or nothing._

So begrudgingly they made camp whilst discussing motivations to travel to Gil'ead, _"There is no Raz'ac, no Varden, no nothing in Gil'ead so why would they travel there then"? _asked Ray._ "Maybe they don't know the way to the Varden and have a contact there". "Possibly, even so we should double our pace tomorrow"._

"_You know do I get a say in this, we could just go screw the D.R.D and all we could venture out and make something of our lives" _suggested Cellular in a serious tone. _"You coward" _exclaimed Ray. _"You see this Shining Palm is a badge, we are the Protectors of the people and our final mission from the D.R.D was to restart the dragons and you have the privilege of doing this, and you want to run like always, you should be ashamed of yourself"!_

Cellular looked at Ray angrily now, but Ray stood up, menacingly to any human and even though Cellular towered over him he cowered anyway. _"You promised you wouldn't do that"! _said Cellular in a wavy voice.

Ray realised he was upsetting his partner of heart and mind _"I'm sorry Cellular, but I wish_ you _could be more tougher than this, I mean with Galbatorix…"_ he trailed off. _"Still the nightmares come"? _asked Cellular. _"It's been years… yes I don't know I thought, they told me it was stress from everything especially when they intensified when my parents died…"._

They both said nothing for a short time, eventually they bid each other goodnight and slept with no dreams of fields or torture through their heads.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_They must have left in the early hours, but I don't like the look of blood and bits of body everywhere". _They had reached the outskirts of Gilead where Cellular smelt blood and gore.

They entered a small cave where they found nothing but large dead beasts and blood everywhere. "_Looks like one of them was overrun, probably taken inside the city which looks like it's defended by half an army". "Could you infiltrate quietly this time"? _asked Cellular.

"Whatever, I think that if one of them was captured then they wouldn't leave him behind". "I'll enter the town at dawn tomorrow and find someone I could pass for and steal his memories, then I'll find and change the guard shifts to the cell blocks and escape with the captured victim". "You need to create a large distraction".

"_Me"_ exclaimed Cellular. "_Light a large fire on the west side of those hills, break something just don't leave me in the middle of a war ok"._

So whilst Cellular made a large pileof wood, ray infiltrated the city and found a Corporal by name of Glen who had gingerly copper hair. Ray saw him heading to an alley way and when his back was turned he shot him in the head so as to avoid him making any noise. He quickly pulled the red emblem armour over his own, grunting as he asked "How can they live with this stuff on them everyday"?

He stole into the guard room where he began to change documents as discreetly as he could.

Meanwhile Cellular was cleaning himself by a stream and thinking of Saphira. "_It can't be like she'll hate me on sight I just have to appear strong, maybe I could ask Ray to change my body so it looks slightly bigger, no he'd never agree to that, maybe I…" _his train of thought was stopped however when he saw a shining blue bird at first sight but what he believed upon further analysis was actually a dragon.

"_Wow she is…" _he stopped as he found his wings launch into the air by themselves, unfortunately it just being impulse he crashed into the large overhung rock by the stream and was knocked out cold.

It was the night that Ray, or Glen's shift was on and Ray planned everything, from two horses at the side of the prison to changing it so the most incompetent guards were on duty.

His patrol were marching through to the high security cell blocks when he planned to strike the others when suddenly a cell door opened at the far end and a groggy Chestnut haired, brown eyed boy stood at it's entrance. The guards stood back in shock before the leader yelled "Charge"!

Suddenly Ray felt the breath knocked out of him as something hit him from behind and made him fall flat on his face. The cries of the other guards soon became and soon he detected that he was alone.

"Don't kill him" yelled Eragon. Getting up Ray saw a bearded man with a bow and arrow pointed at him. Eragon then pressed him to a wall and asked where are my weapons and the elf". "What elf, look I'm…" "wrong answer" said Eragon, holding up a grain of sand to the Ray's face which glowed cherry red.

"Talk about gratitude, I mean I fixed the guard shifts and located you and even put Cellular on a distraction I mean I've been tracking you for…" he was cut off when Eragon held the grain of sand really close to his face. "What, you've been tracking us, why are you here tell me"?

"Look Eragon, I know about how you and Brom fled Carvhall and Saphira's egg I am a Rider myself"! Eragon looked at his left hand and sure enough saw the Shining Palm. "Are you working for the king"? "No I'm from the D.R.D but we've wasted too much time, your sword is in the armoury and the elf is probably the classified prisoner in the cell last to the left go now I sense fifty soldiers and some magical presence coming from behind the doors two halls away"!

Eragon nodded and asked "Where's your dragon"? "should be providing a distraction, time is of the essence I'll go ahead and stall the guards you probably have an exit strategy planned so that's fine". Eragon looked at Ray and Ray grinned, I'm sure that Cellular will love Saphira".

Of course Eragon didn't get the double meaning as he ran down the hall way to the last cell. Ray shrugged off the heavy armour and put on his N.3 helmet. "Looks like It's time for work" he said to himself.

He took out his energy sword and clicked it on until it was a shining pole of bronze coloured energy. He strode through the double doors when he saw the thing of nightmares. It's red hair and maniacal grin would probably make Cellular run for the hills. To be honest Ray was wondering why it was here since cellular was on the distraction list.

Ray didn't think about it for now as he saw the soldiers behind the thing give a battle cry and charge. Ray looked at the heavy cell doors down the hallway. He gestured with his hands and they were torn off there hinges at a tremendous force where they crushed and broke the soldiers until about ten remained. The thing was hanging back at the end of the door, somewhat amused at the development as Ray charged forward and bellowed a battle cry at the top of his lungs.

He stabbed the first shoulder in the chest, cut off the sword hands of the other two and sliced through the swords of the others. He leaped back to the end of the hallway and saw the shade clapping slowly. "Well done, well done but you'll have to do much better than…". The thing couldn't finish as Ray had drawn his pistol and shot it in it's head before it could finish. It screamed and dissipated like dust. Ray was about to leave the double doors when a large crash mad part of the ceiling fall and a beam fell across his body.

Ray cried out in pain as he felt his ribs break and the air leave his lungs. Summoning his magic he threw it off and got shakily to his feet, realising he couldn't stand. He got a soldiers sword and stood up balancing it like a crutch. He limped down the hallways towards the mess where dozens of archers and soldiers were shooting at the dragon flying away.

Ray limped unnoticed to the top of the battlements where he dropped from them onto the carefully placed horse. Unfortunately being disorientated and on the verge of passing out he landed the wrong way round.

The horse rode through Gil'ead, past the guards massing outside the gates and into the night. It headed into the forest where at this point Ray fell off and landed head first against a tree, denting his helmet and successfully leaving him unconscious.

Also at this time Cellular woke up to find it was dark. He flew over the city over and over, searching for Ray but to no avail. Night turned to dawn and soon Cellular was panicking. _"Ray, why aren't you back, what happens if he's been captured, this means I'll have to rescue, no no can't do that I should head towards the Boer's yeah, Ray will meet me there I can't leave though no I can I have to save the dragons"!_

_Cellular left in a scared panicked way not knowing his rider was injured and alone in the middle of a forest._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Ray, how about you get up, the training tournaments are being held today". "What"! cried Ray bolting as he sat up. He groaned as he felt his ribs grind in pain. He was hallucinating of course, he was in a forest in the middle of nowhere and it looked like he'd been out a while.

He picked up a nearby stick and limped until he was leaning against a tree. He looked at there old campsite then at the signal fire that had been lit, he searched for Cellular everywhere but couldn't find him. He found his horse however and drawing strength from nearby life he healed his ribs.

"Now where have they gone"? He found trails leading to the Ramr River so he supposed that a party of soldiers were heading out that way for Eragon and the other one… Murtargh. He got on his horse a sped across the land, all the way to the river where he found a camp of tens thousands of beasts. He quickly bolted behind a tree whilst he assessed the situation. This was an army intended for the Varden, They were following Eragon's trail, and these brutes that attacked Eragon were in separate parties looking ready to move out.

Ray knew it would be tough to avoid these warriors so he decided to follow them across the Hadrac desert on horseback.

Meanwhile Cellular was in a worse state. He had flown all the way to the entrance mountains of the Boer's and he had been flying around in a panic for days. "_He'll be here, he'll always be here, he wouldn't leave me like before…"._

The Urgals had increased pace and Ray had to keep his horse working furiously day and night. He summoned water from the ground each night but after three days of hard tracking and riding he was staring at the Boer Mountains. There was no sign of Cellular, Ray scanned all around the entrance and after a day assumed that he had hooked up with Eragon's party.

He swung his horse round and galloped in the direction the horned nightmares had taken. He pondered how Cellular had done with Saphira and their encounter. He tried to chuckle but his mind felt empty without Cellular there.

He galloped for a couple more days until he came to the mountains which parted into a valley with dull black trees. The tracks went towards the end of the valley so Ray galloped on, pushing his horse close to death. He found large animal tracks amongst the warriors. The Boers must be a really dangerous place.

He found that the beasts had stopped at some waterfall and had mulled around it for a while before leaving in separate directions.

He dismounted and looked at the Waterfall, he scanned around and discovered a door was there with guards and two magical presences. Without hesitation Ray dived under the water mouth into a hidden cave.

He saw a stir of activity in the entrance of what must be stone doors that require four guards to crank open.

"Hello, I'm a rider" shouted Ray. Nobody moved on the other side of the doors. "I was following Eragon and Saphira they may be here with a dragon called Cellular".

Yet again no activity. Please if this is the Varden I have ridden days with no stopping to come to this point so please open the doors.

Whispers from the two magical minds. "Open these doors now before I blow them open". Lot's of activity now as more soldiers began to show up. Ray tapped into his magical supply and with his hands he felt the inner mechanism of the door. He began to turn it which used a great deal of energy before long the doors were half open and two bald men were gesturing frantically to the men and what Ray now saw in awe were dwarves to hold the doors. Ray stopped the magical flow and slid into the doors which harshly closed behind him with no one to hold them open.

Instantly pikes and spears encircled him and he held up his hands in surrender. "Who are you who dares to breach the gates of Farthen Dur"! "I am a rider and friend and I mean no harm, I have come to join the Varden".

The men all gasped in shock and one of the soldiers exclaimed "Look his hand"! As the soldiers began to back off one of the bald men who Ray considered were twins screeched "Did we tell you to stand down"!

The second twin asked "If you wish to join us then you wouldn't mind a little mind analysis". "No one scans my mind, I have information concerning the Riders in here and you aren't getting it no matter what". "If you don't give it to us boy then we'll take it by force"! The twins each concentrated and Ray felt a pathetic attempt to breach his mental defences. Instead he created a sub life in his mind like he'd been trained to do and directed the Twins mental attack into that. They greedily lapped up the crap that he had laid out for them from being raised by Galbatorix to being indestructible.

Now that the Twins realised they'd been tricked the both turned beetroot purple. Luckily an extremely beautiful women showed up with Raven Dark Hair and complexion of grace and slender figure.

"What is this, another rider, Eragon did mention this to me but for the life of me I thought it was my weakened state lying to me".

"I will take him to Ajihad". "But you have no authori…" the Twin was cut off with a look so cold it could freeze a dragons flame. "Come on sir" the women asked. Ray of course was just standing there looking at her with a dumb look on his face. "Names Ray Miss" he answered in a daze. "Arya now are you coming or should I just leave you here with them.

Ray snapped out f it and followed her much to the Twins displeasure. "So um Arya I assume you are the elf I helped escape with Eragon then". "I guess I was… tell me where are you from, another Rider is not a common thing considering Galbatorix holds the last two eggs".

"I'm surprised Cellular hasn't told anyone, he's likely cowering somewhere, where is he"? Arya made a look of incomprehension. "Cellular who". With those two words Ray's face drained of all colour and he gasped as if hit. "You mean he isn't here"?

"Who isn't here"? asked Arya now annoyed. "Cellular's my dragon, he I presumed he'd gone with Eragon's party, I need all of the leaders of the Varden gathered for an immediate report.

"I can't do that, you could be working for Galbatorix and your mind hasn't been tested yet". "Take me to your leader and I'm sure we'll work something out" said Ray.

Ray looked unimpressed as he saw the architecture around the stone intoned city which had I type of diamond at the top. He was lead to two large double doors where dark skinned man whom he presumed was Ajihad was sitting talking to Eragon and the head of Saphira who stared curiously at the new arrival.

"So this is the guard in Gil'ead who saved Eragon" said Ajihad. "I am told that you stalled a Shade".

Ray blinked a couple of times, looking at Saphira. "Ah yes". "You must be used to only your dragon… Where is he by the way". "I presume it's a he since there are only two eggs left".

Ray looked at them both before licking his lips and stating "I've seen hundreds of dragons before so no it is not the only dragon I've seen apart from my dragon Cellular who is lost out there, defenceless and alone".

Ajihad, Arya, Eragon and even Saphira looked confused at both statements. Ajihad asked "how old are you"? "Twenty Sir". "Impossible" stated Arya "You couldn't have seen so many dragons unless you lived before the Fall". "_Why would a dragon be defenceless"? _asked Saphira.

"Look I'll tell you all later but first I noticed the warriors outside and the way everyone is preparing for battle so I want to ask what you're doing about it"?

"We're collapsing tunnels so the Urgals will channel through one and then we'll hold them in line" stated Eragon.

"Eragon we don't know if we can trust him yet" stated Ajihad. Eragon blushed and Saphira snorted. "Will you let us examine your mind Rider"? "Yes, but only if Eragon performs it". At this everyone round the room looked at him stunned. "How about Arya she's just as…". "I know you wish to protect your people, but the secrets in my mind are for the Rider's only and even then I don't think you will understand".

Eragon stepped forward and said "I will if you wish but I don't know if I should be the one to scan you". "Eragon I wouldn't trust anyone but you to do it". "But why" asked Eragon.

"The D.R.D sent me here to find Saphira, scan my mind for full details on my mission but I have closed off vital sections which you can't see". So Eragon scanned Ray's mind and in wonder saw what the world of the future held. The Dragon Rider Defence is your organization".

"Yes Eragon, my superiors sent me to discover and fix why all the dragons of my time cannot reproduce. Cellular is probably the last male able to do this without destroying the future". "That was my mission, but without Cellular I'm afraid that it is done for".

Arya and Ajihad looked at them both in non comprehension. "Sorry but we can't tell you about this, Riders only I'm afraid".

"Eragon is he safe"? questioned Ajihad. "Yes and probably the best ally to have at the moment". Suddenly a soldier ran through the door. "Urgals are in the tunnels sir"!

"We must speak of this later, for now we need to defend Farthen Dur"!

"So those beasts are Urgals then" said Ray, expecting to hear the voice of his dragon respond but hearing nothing but the sounds of running and preperation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Battle drums sounded as the sound of collapsing rock filled the air and Ray felt the adrenaline he would need for battle rush up his body. He put on his helmet and shut the visor down. It would be tough for anything to get through his armour but without the entire N.8 set he was still vulnerable to direct hits.

He drew his pistol and looked at the barricades around three tunnels which the Urgals were going to channel out of. He decided that he could unload a hellfire on the central tunnel and then charge into their front lines and cause panic and mayhem.

He crouched on top of some wooden support beams and waited with the other soldiers. Eragon and Saphira would probably be used as an emblem to the army so would be flying atop the battle.

Ray thought of Cellular out in the Boer's all alone and prayed he'd find the trails or at least survive until Ray went looking for him. Ray heard with his improved ears the sounds of heavy footsteps and the chink of weapons and he readied himself. He targeted the centre and the rest of the Varden stiffened for the impending charge of Urgals.

Suddenly they poured from the entrances and Ray opened fire. Dozens fell before they knew what happened and then Ray charged in either an act of bravery or foolishness, but he'd aced the virtual training programs like this dozens of times, he knew he could do this.

He sliced, stabbed, parried, dodged and cut through their lines. He made it to the centre tunnel where he kept fighting, holding back the Urgals with a blood rage that had overcome him. He loved fighting, hated guarding those fields he wanted to keep cutting and killing forever when suddenly they were all gone.

Only two or three Urgals remained and they ran. Ray looked around in the darkness and summoned light. He was deep in the tunnel and had actually cut through the centre army.

He calmed down a bit and was about to head back when he saw the spear tip jutting from his leg, he then noticed the cracks over his visor and felt blood from a black arrowhead in his left boot.

He collapsed against the tunnel wall. He was in pain, so much pain as he looked at his wounds he realised he'd bleed out if he didn't do something. He pulled out the arrowhead first and healed the puncture wound.

The Javelin was more tricky as it had a nasty spiked edge, he could only heal the deep bleeding before he ran out of energy. Tired he flicked on his pistols light and headed back through the tunnel. He passed hundreds of dead bodies and contemplated whether he should get this blood rage checked out when he came into the glow of the still raging battle. He pondered why his hearing couldn't work and realised his helmet probably got knocked pretty hard.

Too tired to charge he started shooting into the Urgals rear and they began to crumble from the unexpected attack. He was about to make a break for a side with the least Urgals and fight back to the main army when he was jumped from behind by a large Urgal brandishing a twisted dagger.

Ray stopped the dagger inches from his face but his strength was waning. He clicked his feet together and a knife appeared from his boot, he stabbed upwards and the beast cried out in agony. Ray picked up a fallen soldiers short sword and slit the Urgal's throat before he could recover.

The Urgal gurgled as he puked blood and died slowly of oxygen deprivation.

Ray stood shakily to his feet, never having gone through something this intense in the training program. He tried to move but he was frozen, he saw a blue and a black shape fighting above him and the Urgal army as it broke and the Varden charged through. Ray collapsed, breathing sorry to his commanders if he died from a foolish rage.

Cellular was afraid, he'd heard nothing but the roars of some kind of animal for a while now and he couldn't sleep. He'd barely eaten for the past six days from which Ray, his Rider had gone.

He contemplated over and over his decisions to leave for the Boer's and wondered over and over if he should have run. "_Ray will come, he wouldn't leave me"_ he kept saying. _"Yeah he's gone he doesn't need you anymore he's got the female…" _he argued to himself. _"No he hasn't he just is delayed, he wouldn't choose her over me you are wrong"! "No you are wrong my friend, he's going to leave you to die out here I mean if you die he doesn't die, he's probably laughing at you right now". "Shut Up"! _yelled Cellular roaring at the night from the crag on which he was perched.

Suddenly a gigantic beast of which Cellular had never seen before loomed above him. He saw it's blood red eyes and roared in fear. He took flight but because of lack of food he soon was caught up by the foe. He and it crashed to the ground the beast pecking him whilst he struggled to get away. His armour mostly protected him but the beast punctured his body multiple times. He cried out as some kind of Venom entered his system and he found his fear doubled.

Something strong woke inside of him then, brought on by the fear he had had for so many years and the bullying had quenched it but it was a pure, raw emotion that ran through his body now. He fought back for the first time in his life. The creature not expecting it was surprised when he felt the jaws of Cellular wrap themselves around it's neck and with an almighty force he bit into it snapping it's neck. He then began to ravage the corpse, ripping bits of bloody flesh from it and tearing it's intestines, gorging himself.

He also consumed more of the beasts poison, making him lose his sense of reality. He gave a gigantic roar and the old Cellular left only to be consumed by the dragon's primary intincts.

Survive.

Ray awoke with a cry from his dream. He was in a bed, it felt great after a month of camping but he tried to contact Cellular and found nothing there. His memories of the past day flooded into him like a tidal wave and Ray gasped at the emptiness he felt.

Getting his equipment together he dressed and began to exit when Arya came into his room. "Oh your awake, the Varden won and in no small part due to your charge and Eragon's defeat of the shade, you were amazing and considering that head wound I'm amazed your still alive".

"Thank you for everything, I trust Eragon in part explained why I'm here"? "Oh yes and that is why I hoped you'd be awake you see if you're going after Cellular then so am I". "That's nice but I'd prefer to go alone". "Ajihad thought you'd say that" she said sighing. "Which is why Saphira wants to take you". "What" exclaimed Ray.

"Well travelling on dragon back is a lot faster than horse, you should except her offer, she thinks it as repayment as well as meeting another member of her race".

Ray looked at Arya then couldn't help but grin, "Cellular was never very popular with other dragons so I never really had friends so this should be fun". "I'd like to speak to Eragon first though".

"That's another thing, it'll be a few days before he awakes, that Shade cut him pretty fiercely in the back before I could get to him, healers are tending to him as we speak and it will be some time before he's up and ready to go so Saphira thought this was a good time filler".

"What's a Shade"? asked Ray. "The Shade that Eragon killed was called Durza and he was the one who tortured me in Gil'ead, until Eragon saved me that is".

Ray grinned at Arya who held his grin with her cold Stoic position. "Didn't I also have something to do with that". "You merely helped Eragon rescue me, he could have managed alone".

"Got a bit of a crush on the young lad then Arya" chortled Ray. Arya looked angry and said "Don't be stupid you buffoon". "You really need to get out more" stated Ray.

Arya at this looked angry and Ray couldn't help but laugh out loud at her expression. So Arya strode out of the room with Ray following trying to apologize after her.

**Wow, over 10,000…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_So you're the reason I'm here" _said Ray, walking around Saphira. "_I certainly should never have doubted what I would have found, you are truly a magnificent dragon Saphira"._

Saphira stood proud as she looked at the man who claimed his dragon by name of Cellular was missing in the Boer's. "_So your dragon, what does he look like"? _Ray showed a picture of what was Cellular and Saphira grinned "_He looks strong and massive"!_

"_Yeah he's like the meanest toughest dragon ever I mean I'm amazed he didn't take out the Urgal army on it's way here" _lied Ray expertly.

"_What's your name anyway, no one ever told me it" _said Saphira. _"In all the commotion no one really asked me it, it's Ray Slagor, operative 8912 of the D.R.D._

"_That's an impressive title Ray, I'm glad you saved my rider". "Yeah has Eragon told you my mission of being here or anything"? "No there was only enough time for battle, he mentioned you and some weird things and places you came from but that's about it". "Good". "Why do you ask"? queried Saphira. "Oh no reason, we should leave while it's dawn to head to the foot of the hill do I have permission to ride you"? _asked Ray politely.

"_Such chivalry, yes you have got permission to ride me Ray Slagor"._

So they set off in search of Cellular who was still not doing good. The poison had reached every single crack in his mind until he saw enemies everywhere. He began slashing at thin air and killing invisible enemies. His voice in his head his last piece of sanity kept telling him _"Survive until Ray gets here yes, then it will all be ok"._

He rampaged through the black forest and flew west towards more forest and mountains where he madly roared and killed Prey for pleasure instead of sustenance. He was like a rabid dog, maniacally laughing in his head as he slashed at the creatures below him.

Ray and Saphira didn't even have to go to the entrance to the Boer's. They found the trees and animal blood spilt and followed the trail of destruction. "_Why would Cellular do this Ray"? _asked Saphira._ "I really don't know, but I feel like something is wrong"._

They followed the trail all day and whilst tracking Saphira told Ray a few parts of her life which Ray exchanged for some amusing stories about Cellular and his adventures in the Training centre.

"So one time we were in an aerial dual at the D.R.D local tournament and Cellular and me were up against some instructor. So the instructor charges and Cellular quickly dodges to the side and both he and the instructors dragons smash their heads into poles".

Of course Ray had forgotten to mention that Cellular had tried to escape not evade but details. _"So you are fully trained Dragon Riders"? "Yep, got through my training course in less than five years a record in the history books" _replied Ray. _"Couldn't you just go up against Galbatorix, I mean Eragon told me you are from a different time but you are skilfully trained and capable of taking down the king from what I saw"._

Ray searched his head for an answer that wouldn't incriminate Cellular. _"In my time you are the ones that challenge the King and Triumph, telling you this is very against regulation but now that I'm here it could be very different". "How so"? "Well Eragon must have escaped differently in Gil'ead and me being there will change time, amongst other things". "Like what" _asked Saphira.

"_Well, when you see how Cellular is you might take a liking to him" _said Ray sheepishly. _"Oh Really will I"? "Yeah well he could be a potential mate for you since there aren't many other dragons left". "Oh I see, you came back in time to help restart the dragon race, well what if I disagree"! _shouted Saphira into Ray's head. _"Look Saphira it's not what I…" "Well then what was your reason for coming back here"? "well…"._

But he stopped when he heard snarling. He'd been so engrossed in talking to Saphira that he had failed to notice that two yellow eyes were staring at him from behind a cave. He motioned to Saphira and she went on the defensive. Ray reached out cautiously with his mind until he found the presence of the snarling creature inside. It felt strange, it's guard was like iron and it's mind was twisted, but the mind felt familiar.

Ray edged forwards slightly more until he was staring two metres from the yellow eyes. "_Ray, be careful" _said Saphira.

Ray summoned a were light for the cave and it shone in the bronze scales of Cellular, in his dark armour which in places was missing and his entire body was covered in blood. Ray was shocked at seeing this wimpy, frightened creature with a look of maniacal anger on his face looking at him.

"Saphira this is Cellular".

Cellular didn't know anything anymore. The world seemed wrong, trees were now enemies, deer were no longer Prey, monsters hid in the light and now Ray had showed up to taunt him with his new dragon, the female Saphira.

"It's not true he wouldn't leave me for her". "He left you Cellular, you were his dragon when the laws of the D.R.D stood but now he has no use for you he dropped you like a bloody carcass being picked clean".

Something in him snapped that day, something that was the last strand of his personality melted into oblivion and he was no more. Cellular roared the roar of a wild dragon angered and lunged at Ray who not expecting it, took it full force as Cellular bit into his Torso.

Ray's lungs were instantly crushed as his armour protected him from puncture wounds but Cellular's jaw crushed his body.

He weakly tried _"Cellular, it's Ray your partner of mind and heart stop it". _But Cellular was beyond talking as he flew higher and higher with Ray until icicles began to form on their bodies.

"_Cellular, remember training third year how you helped me through it and how you said you'd always be by my side"._

Cellular was beyond caring though and he simply opened his jaws and watched Ray fall. Ray had the energy to save himself but what with him being disorientated and all he couldn't find his energy.

Luckily Saphira came I the nick of time before Ray flew all over the Boer mountains. She grabbed him and Ray had enough time to scramble into her saddle before Cellular crashed into her, clawing, biting and all in all being the Feral creature he had become.

He was larger than Saphira and had been trained, with the advantage of rage and armour Saphira began to get wounded in dozens of places across her body.

Ray assessed the situation before telling Saphira _"Pull off, I'll handle this"._ And with that Ray leaped off of her and onto Cellular's saddle. He had enough time to assess venom bites in Cellular's body before he was bucked and nearly fell off him as Saphira flew away at the speed of lightning whilst Cellular tried to dislodge his ex-rider.

Ray had studied many poisons in his training days and he felt assured that this was fear inducing and that a feral instinct in Cellular had been awoken by this venom he had taken into his blood stream.

(If I can get to my pack I could put muscle relaxant into his body, but he'd drop like a sack of potatoes I'd have energy to catch him though) thought Ray. Ray decided to go with his plan and he reached for his backpack. He found a vial in it and finding a chink in Cellular's scales he injected a muscle relaxant into him.

Cellular immediately went limp and plummeted down, Saphira made to catch him but Ray told her he had this handled. He drew all his strength and stopped them before they made a nasty mark on the ground.

Cellular slid to the ground with only his vital body components working whilst Ray fell off him in exhaustion.

"_You ok"? _asked Saphira. _"Fine, my dragon's insane, my energy spent and how am I going to explain to Eragon I took you and got you hurt". _Saphira growled and looked at Ray _"I came of my own accord and Eragon is not my owner, he's my Rider". "Sorry Saphira, it's just Cellular has never been like this, he's always been scared, shy and indecisive"._

At this Saphira took a step away from Ray her Pride wounded. "_You said he was strong and a natural leader"! _Ray cursed, realising he'd just given the game away, _"Look it was so Cellular looked better than he did so you two would become mates". _Saphira began to vibrate from anger and she shouted in his mind _"I will never be mates with an insane dragon who has a liar for a Rider, I will become mates with one of the two remaining eggs, I don't know why the future Rider's had to send you back"!_

"_Saphira I"_ but he was cut off when a low moan escaped Cellular's lips and he rolled over. _"We'll talk later, I know you're injured but I need some of your strength". _So using Saphira, his and the surrounding wildlife's energy he began to draw the poison out of Cellular's body.

It was going fine until Ray noticed Cellular's eye was green with Venom. _"Saphira, his eye has Venom in it and to get it out I'd have to either cut it out or use a tremendous amount of energy I don't have, one way or another though if this stays in it might spread to both eyes, what should I do"?_

**Well what should he do ****Leave Reviews and I'll decide**

**Cut out the infected eye **

**Find energy Elsewhere**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_We don't have the energy" _answered Saphira remorsefully. Ray nodded his head slowly in acceptance and reaching into his pack he took out a Scalpel medical set. He opened the finely enchanted sharp blade and after disinfecting Cellular's eye with magic he decided it best a straight slit across the eye, draining the poison whilst making it useless.

He began to cut when a gigantic wave of pain pierced his eye and he cried out in agony and fell down on the flattened forest floors. _"Ray, what's wrong"! _asked Saphira frantically. _"It's our link, it's causing me too much pain to cut it, I'll have to sever my link to Cellular temporarily". "But he'd have to endure the pain alone" _said Saphira. _"I don't like it either but it has to be done"._

So after blocking his connection Ray went to work on Cellular's eye. The eye slime and poison that slid down his fingers didn't help his hand, and at times he felt he'd cut too deep. His medical trainer would be insulted if he ever saw him performing this operation.

He washed his hands in a small puddle and established the connection with Cellular whom was in intense pain along with Ray who wanted to endure it with Cellular. Ray checked the other areas of Cellular before coming over to Saphira. _"We'll have to camp here tonight until I can draw enough energy to heal us better". _Saphira nodded and Ray lighted a fire with a waft of his hand.

Settling down he crossed his legs and started to meditate. _"How did you do that"? _asked Saphira. _"What"? _asked Ray. _"You lit a fire with a wave, but spoke no words from your mouth". "Oh right, the dragon Riders here work on the ancient language". "Well basically a magic user has to tap into his supply and channel it to move of create something with the particles of the subject". "What" _asked Saphira. _"Ok well the stuff then like earth or air". "Why didn't you say so"_ said Saphira.

"_So instead of using words to channel energy we use these" _motioned Ray to the armband he was wearing. _"Behold the Lx5 Molecular Stabiliser". "How doe it work" _asked Saphira. _"No idea, it's my second though, one time me and Cellular snuck into the power storage Units to get some extra energy for a competition which yes is cheating". "Cellular wanted out so he turned and knocked over an entire rack of storage caskets which scattered onto me and I just so happened to be disarming the magical enchantments around another rack". "So the alarms go off but my Lx5 soaks up the energy and the radius of my spell goes a little further than disabling a rack"._

"_How far"? _asks Saphira. _"Well it took out the entire south west magical defences for the day and earned me a ticket to guarding fields for the rest of my life" _said Ray.

Saphira nodded slowly before curling up and falling asleep almost instantly. Ray leant against Cellular's injured body as he limped on a bad leg he didn't know he had to sleep beside him.

Ray closed his eyes, the last thing he saw before he dropped off was Cellular's stained Bronze scales.

"You think you have changed anything boy, that the rules of the game has changed because the Riders of the Future sent you back"! "Well now time is damaged and that gives me room to improve upon the errors that led you here"! "I shall reign down on you the worst possible tortures you could ever imagine"! "Or you can join me, now Wake"!

Ray woke, breathing heavily and soaked in sweat. "Was that real"? he asked the rising sun.

Saphira stirred and Cellular twitched slightly. Ray went to hunt before he could disturb them. He found a nice dear, or a deer/dog hybrid, these mountains had weird creatures in them. He began to hum a song from the latest band of his time Pulp when he realised that latest would be 600 years in the future.

He shrugged as he lined up the shot with his Nitro Pistol. He aimed for the heart, or where he suspected the heart of being and fired. It clicked loudly, he fired again and the hybrid looked up and shrieked a loud shrill that Ray found horrible. He looked at his Pistol and found it had run out of water. "You are not serious"? said Ray. But suddenly an entire herd of hybrids turned up snarling at Ray. "I just don't believe that hundreds of these things were nearby"! He ran, fast.

Meanwhile Cellular was stirring just as Saphira woke up. He groaned groggily and lifted his head just as Saphira sat up so for a brief second their heads touched. Cellular bolted wide awake and quickly backed up to a rock. Saphira looked at him in amusement and curiosity as Cellular tried to understand where he was and how he had gotten here.

"_Sorry I didn't mean to" _began Cellular_. "Mean to what"? _asked Saphira._ "Well I um sorry" apologized Cellular. "Oh for these injuries you gave me in your poison induced mental state"? _suggested Saphira._ "What I, oh god Ray" began Cellular tearing up. Despite Saphira growing up in survival and winner takes all_ circumstances she couldn't help but feel sorry for the crumbling wreck of a pathetic creature in front of her.

"_Look Cellular, you didn't harm him… much he's just hunting, now stand up and become the proud dragon which all dragons are meant to be and stop crying like a newly hatched" _said Saphira firmly_._

To her surprise Cellular actually responded by getting up and then fainting. _"It's a start" _said Saphira, grinning.

"_SAPHIRA!, I would suggest you get some flames ready, I'm bringing a hole load of soon to become steaks your way and they are not happy"! _shouted Ray. Saphira looked around, _"where are you"? _Ray answered this question by bursting out of the thick forest with a thunder of hooves behind him. "Torch them"! he shouted aloud.

Saphira opened her maw and burned the incoming deer mutts, they were instantly cooked in her intense roaring flame. Ray stood up, brushing ash off him, "I too would prefer fields at the moment" he said before collapsing into the dirt from exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cellular and Ray awoke simultaneously. Cellular raised his head and Ray rolled out of the dirt he was in. He looked around for Saphira, he imagined she was out hunting at the moment as she was nowhere in sight or mental contact. He'd never had to sprint away so fast from an enemy, he looked at Cellular who looked at Ray.

"_Are you going to attack me tough guy"? "No Ray I, didn't, I'm sorry I should have waited by the river" _apologised Cellular. "_It's fine Cellular, you did what you thought was correct, so have you met Saphira yet"? "Ah yes, about that whole rebuild the species thing, well it was two minutes before I started sobbing in front of her so I'd say that's a record" _said Cellular. "_yeah, well I may have contributed to that, you see I kind of lied about you to make you sound good and kind of let our mission briefing slip out". _

Cellular stared at Ray in shock "_That's a punishable offence worthy of death on the Capitol" _said Cellular. "Well you know my way with women" said Ray. They shared a laugh before an icy voice cut through their alone illusion with Saphira saying _"Really, so you're a womaniser then". _Suddenly Ray was knocked off his feet as a small doe hit him hard and he went soaring into Cellular who in turn tried to get away.

"_I probably deserved that" _said Ray. _"Boy you had that coming"_ said Cellular. _"Do me a favour and shut the hell up please" _said Ray. Cellular chuckled when he realised something. _"Why can I only see out of one eye, is my eye damaged"! "Ah… well about that, you see the poison that thing bit you with was infected in your eye, I saved as much as I could but good luck with seeing to clearly from now on". _

Cellular seemed a little saddened at the loss of his eye as anyone would be but he did something that Ray didn't expect him to do, instead of crying he simply said "_So be it"._

Ray was actually flabbergasted at what had just happened that Saphira had to speak to avoid a terrible awkward silence moment. _"So Ray has told me some of your amazing escapades oh strong and mighty dragon, especially the one where you were eaten by sheep". "You told her that you…" _began Cellular. _"It was the oddest way a simulation had turned out in the history of the riders, never had a two year old dragon been overcome with the sheep herd tactic as it is now called" _continued Ray.

Saphira and Ray burst into fits of laughter, and cellular couldn't help but join in. Ray soon after healed the rest of their wounds until they were all at a state of ready to fly.

Ray mounted Cellular and Saphira took off. They didn't bother for looking for the three pieces of armour that Cellular had misplaced and they continued there journey back to the Varden as quickly as possible.

Saphira spoke the password and the doors that Ray not too long ago forced open opened at their Will now. He nodded to the guards along the walkways and separate positions along Farthen Dur and they respectfully bowed. But when Saphira bounded off to a bewildered Eragon who had only just woken up the crowed cheered for the now named Shade Slayer.

Cellular and Ray began to catch up on their adventures when suddenly Ajihad strolled up to them with Murtargh and his guards. "We are honoured to have another member of the dragon race in the Varden Cellular, we humbly welcome you to the Varden". "I'm going out to clean up some stray Urgal scum, Arya wishes to Spar with you to test your abilities, I'm sure most of the Varden will also be watching so good luck is all I can say".

Ray didn't catch the you'll need it under Ajihad's breath as he strolled out the Varden's central chamber with a cheer from the crowd gathered.

Ray and Cellular had been assigned rooms, in the dragon hold with some broken diamond or something. Ray was setting down his backpack when a young and extremely gorgeous women with a snake bracelet came in. Ray looked at her as he was getting his shirt off, exposing his six pack of defined muscles. She hadn't seen him yet so he casually leaned against a table whilst pretending to clean his weapon.

"Well hello there" said Ray huskily. The women looked up suddenly in shock as if not expecting Ray to be there. "Oh, um sorry, I thought this was Eragon Shade slayer's housing Pardon". "What" was all Ray could say before she left hurriedly. Ray exited after her yelling "He's hardly even of age you harlot". It wasn't usually that beautiful women refused Ray and when he saw Saphira coming he already guessed and pointed "That way".

She ran off with a determined angry look on her face. Ray smiled at that how that little user's encounter with Saphira would probably turn out. He finished dressing and strapped his Weapons and communicator to his belt. He didn't know why he kept the communicator but it was in the Rider's uniform so he accepted it. He had dyed his fabric made armour black to match the N.8 torso plate and finally he pinned his badge to his breast and made his way out.

"_Showing off" _said Cellular, falling in line with Ray as he walked to the training ground. _"Want to put a good look on the newly reformed Rider's Cellular" _said Ray. _"Technically our mission was to restart the dragon population without interfering with history too much" _reminded Cellular._ "Well history is already screwed so can we please just enjoy this for the time being"._

"_Sure" _responded Cellular_. "Why are you coming anyway, I thought you hated crowds anyway". "Well I want to support you in this after everything that's been happening recently". _

Ray knew Cellular was not the supportive type and he was puzzled for the second time in days.

He arrived at the training centre where a crowed was gathered in a large circle around Arya. Most of the men had their eyes fixed on her, Ray included. Cellular rolled his eyes when Arya asked "Are you going to keep staring at me or can we start"? Most men would be embarrassed by this but not Ray. "Sure, it's just your beauty was distracting me". The crowed gasped and was taken aback by Ray's easy comment to this ice queen elf. She looked at him with her cold eyes and she smiled, "You have a lot of guts for a person who is on there feet".

Before Ray could ask what she meant she was tripping him with her foot which came out of nowhere. He was flung off his feet but used his hands to leap backwards and land on his feet. The crowd applauded and even Arya looked surprised.

"Please doll, I studied and passed my academy training with the highest scores ever, I can easily beat you in hand to hand combat. Arya drew her sword and span it experimentally. Ray knew his light sword would cut through any metal from bronze to bright steel. He grabbed a sword from the rack of Varden standard swords and spun the heavy weight, unused to it. He doused the blade and Arya looked at him wide eyed when he didn't use magical words out loud.

He then slipped a small black ear pod into his ear and pressed a few buttons on his communicator so that it played the latest Pulp. Nobody noticed and he grinned as Arya and him circled each other. This continued for about half an hour before Arya struck fast and hard. Ray simply dodged it and swung back but she'd already leaped out of the way of his attack and was coming back for more.

Hours passed and the battling furies never settled down. By midnight most people had left but still the exhausted rider and elf continued, or so Arya thought. She swung at normal pace, much like a skilled human and Ray simply sidestepped it and held the point of the sword to Arya's neck. "I lied, my endurance can outweigh any elves tenfold".

Arya stood up in disbelief at how Ray had beaten her. The Raven haired women stared at him before strolling away, ignoring the cheers of the crowed behind. Cellular let loosed a roar which startled Ray as it was so unlike Cellular. He called to Arya "What about my magic"? "You don't even use words, why would you need me to test you".

Ray looked puzzled before remembering, then like a big head he lapped up the crowds applause as if it were freshly melted chocolate from a fountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cellular stared at Ray as he once again showered with praise from his victory over Arya. Ray would never change thought Cellular. _"Your Rider seems to be liking the attention" _said Saphira as he silently slid next to Cellular. _"Oh Saphira"! _shouted Cellular in surprise. _"What are you doing here". "I've come to watch your Rider eat up the crowd from his pompous looks". "It's true, Ray can be a bit pompous" said Cellular._

Saphira looked at Cellular his eye was open but it had a thin slit down the middle, it was turned white and gave him a renegade kind of look. "_You ever been in a dual"?_ asked Saphira. _"Me, yeah but generally all the other dragons would beat me up and laugh at me. I barley made it through intensive training if it weren't for Ray._

"_Even the much smaller females"? _asked Saphira. _"Well um yes but they're pretty fast too you know". "I'm sure they are" _cooed Saphira. Ray continued on his victory rants for a while longer before Cellular told him nobody was left to admire him.

Cellular decided to engage in conversation as carefully as he could with Saphira. _"So, Ray tells me Eragon found your egg in the Spine"? _Of course the mission briefing told Cellular this but right now Cellular was trying to look cool. _"Oh, and when did he get the time from recovering to tell Ray this". "Umm… well". _

Saphira laughed which made a low rumble that scared some staring children away. _"Don't worry Cellular, yes Arya was the bearer that would travel between the Varden and the Elven Kingdom in search for a rider". "But on one particular journey she was ambushed by the Shade Eragon recently killed and she transported the egg to the Spine where Eragon found it"._

"_I see" _said Cellular. _"Shall we go meet Eragon" _Cellular asked Ray who was finally winding down. _"Sure, it's about time I meet the Rider of our mission". "Don't talk about her that way"! _said Cellular, raising his voice. Ray was too stunned for a comeback, _"Ok man, shish I mean fine let's meet Eragon"._

So a slightly defaced Ray and the two dragon's went in search of Eragon. _"He's watching Ajihad and the other's return from their hunt"_ said Saphira.

So they went to Eragon's direction where he was staring into the distance. Eragon turned and said something private to Saphira, then turning back to Ray he said aloud "I don't think we have been properly introduced, I'm Eragon Shade slayer" he said the last word awkwardly as if it was new to his tongue. "Ray Nilsson_,_ operative number 78976 at your service". Eragon nodded and then turned to Cellular _"So Saphira isn't alone after all, from what she tells me you are both qualified dragon and Rider and the future riders sent you, so do we overthrow Galbatorix or does he die in the years to come"? _

"_Eragon, we are only here for Saphira really, we have probably changed the Timelines enough already so we want to just stick to what we read in the legends about you"._

Eragon blinked in surprise _"Legends, so we do win then". "Well kind of but that could change now that I'm here". _He nodded his head then looked up, "So since you are the more older, experienced Rider does this mean you will lead and command us"?

Ray blinked for a moment, it was so tempting to lead the Rider's, but that was Eragon's job and the least thing they needed was for him to choose a decision that Eragon couldn't make and tip the scales in the war. "Technically we are here for Saphira, besides I was born in the 1200s so I'm too old to lead" joked Ray.

"But you have training beyond my level and equipment as well" said Eragon. "Isn't there someone who could teach you"? asked Ray. "Well there was a vision and Arya wants to take me to the land of the elves, where a teacher is said to be waiting for me".

Ray began to nod when Cellular urgently said _"Something's wrong on the plains". _Everyone looked and they both saw that Ajihad was galloping away with his guards frantically when Urgal's jumped them from a hidden tunnel.

Ray responded immediately by leaping onto Cellular and drawing his Pistol. Cellular took off, Eragon and Saphira a few seconds behind them. The fight was in the Urgals favour and soon the Urgal's were escaping back into the tiny tunnel. Ray and Eragon jumped off, Eragon gasping in pain as his back wound opened up again.

Ray looked at the mangled bodies and at the cave, he saw Eragon holding Ajihad's head as he whispered his final words. Eragon sniffled slightly as other's turned up. The soldiers cried and in general everyone was tremendously sad. Eragon looked around before crying out "Murtargh and the twins are not among the bodies". "They have been taken into the caves for torture or something worse" proclaimed Arya.

"I'm going after them" said Eragon drawing his sword and wincing in pain at the effort. Immediately Saphira was there saying _"No you are not, you won't make it a few metres without help". _Eragon looked around frantically until Arya stepped forward "If you wish I will go Shade slayer". "Please Arya, find them" pleaded Eragon. "I'm going too" said Ray.

"That won't be necessary Ray" said Arya rather flatly. "Look I was tracking these guys across Alagesia for weeks I think I know what I'm doing, besides I wasn't asking for permission"! he said, summoning a werelight and checking his Pistol was loaded.

Arya brushed past him and they entered the tunnel together, both scanning the walls "We should talk with our minds to avoid detection and put out that light"! said Arya. _"I can see bits in the dark but my eyes aren't that finely attuned" _said Ray. _"Oh and why is it that some one ten times stronger than me can not see in the dark" _asked Arya coldly. "_Look every dragon Rider after the test at the age of eight is given shots up until sixteen years old that enhance genetic structure to improve reflexes, strength, stamina, agility so it's a natural thing to be beaten by me"._

He wasn't sure but he was almost positive Arya scowled at him through the thick dark. They continued on, scanning for minds until they came to a split in the tunnel. _"Take right, I'll take left" _said Arya.

So they went there separate ways, Ray scanning for minds everywhere he went. He felt a faint presence and came upon a dieing Urgal with a large hole through his body. Ray pondered what could have made that hole when he heard a sound behind him, he struck up a werelight around him and had to hold his mouth to not cry out in panic.

Worms, hundreds of hundreds of Worms were everywhere he looked, they were about twelve feet long and a quarter of a metre wide with Razor teeth at there heads and purplish Skin all down there body. They hung too the ceiling in large clumps and Ray saw now that his light was stirring them as one slid off the wall and onto the floor.

Ray knew too late that it was the stupidest things he had ever done but he couldn't help himself. He fired his Pistol and the shot went through the Worm with a horrible squelch to which it shrieked a loud shriek that could be faintly heard from the exit where Eragon, Saphira and Cellular patiently waited.

The worms wok up and slithered off the walls, Ray began to breath hard as he waved his hands and engulfed some worms in flames to which they were unaffected and simply made angrier. He began to run towards the tunnel entrance, firing off shots wildly as he went. The worms could wiggle fast though and soon some were upon him. Drawing his laser sword he sliced a few before sprinting for an exit. He saw the daylight so close and in direct daylight most of the worms turned back.

But three, the ones he'd set on fire, were still coming on to him. He sliced one but at the same time another attacked, he killed it with magic but then another plunged onto his face. He cried out as Razor teeth scarred his face before hearing a shrill and the sound of a worm dieing. He registered Arya before his face was covered in purple blood and he couldn't help but retch.

"Advanced reflexes hey, couldn't save you from them could it"? "Arya, thank you, now please don't tell anyone I was beaten by a worm and help me up, I haven't found anything". "I know me neither, but I'm still spreading the word about the worm".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cellular felt bad for Saphira as the crowd parted for them as they entered Farthen Dur. Ray was covered in purple slime which he refused to discuss with everyone and Eragon was too distraught about Murtargh to do anything.

Ray went to the Dragon hold to get cleaned up whilst Saphira and Eragon left to meet Nasuada and the Varden council. Cellular was left alone, and decided it best he just perch above the Dragon hold as comfort to the hollow mountain citizens.

Meanwhile Eragon and Saphira were discussing who would be the new leader of the Varden. Eragon and the council said that they would pick Nasuada but Eragon swore allegiance to her before then.

Ray was in a bad mood, his ego was slightly cracked due to the worm thing with Arya and he felt like killing something. Even though the Rider's said that the adrenaline injections didn't increase temper levels in Rider's he was beginning to wonder. He dressed in uniform then started to listen to more music which he was rapidly beginning to get tired of.

He brushed his copper hair until it resembled the usual wavy like passion that girls swooned for. He looked at it now though in disgust at it's childish look. He summoned the magic and channelled it through his Lx5. He shaved his head until naught but stubble remained. He looked at himself satisfied before he left the Dragon hold. Then he stopped to take a long look at his armour, he looked in disgust and shrugged it all off so only his T-shirt and pants remained.

He wondered the streets of the Varden's camp within Farthen Dur until he found a small, crappy cloth shop which sold rags. He exchanged his clothes for the rags and began to wonder the poor parts of the camp. People saw him as a thief or cutthroat as he walked on by. He stared down all the other men that came his way as he went down the lines of houses.

He eventually wondered up to the Varden's central chamber's which were guarded by guards with a determined look in their eyes. He walked up to them but they barred his way stating, "who are you and what's your business"?

Ray here requesting an audience with the council of Elders or whatever they are called. The guards looked at him with absolute distrust until the leader stated "Sorry but…" Ray had already entered his mind and broke through the pitiful barriers the guard had been taught. He planted what he wanted him to say in his head and the guard continued "Sorry we left you waiting sir".

The other guard shifted, surprised as Ray entered the council's chambers where a heated discussion was going on. He saw a table with beverages and a servant so he picked up a tray and began to listen to the politics of the council. He could have just sat down at their side but that would have made them alter there tones if a rider was there so he listened in.

He still had no clue as to why he was doing this to listen to some pompous old fools talk about how Nasuada should act and how they would control her. He noticed something in the other server though, he was also paying close attention and hardly serving a drink.

Just out of interest Ray tried to read his mind but found a quite large barrier there. The Servant looked around panicked by the intruder before he leaped to the table and drew a knife. Ray saw he was about to stab a man he had the slightest respect out of this horrible lot, Jeod and he sprung into action. He threw a bottle of whatever he was serving and it smashed into the servant's head.

The Servant span round dazed as Ray landed on top of him. Guard were running from the front doors as the Assassin regained his dagger and tried to stab Ray. Ray blocked it and twisted it from his grip also elbowing the man and knocking him unconscious. The guards showed up and saw Ray, they immediately wrapped him on the head with one end of the spear and he passed out.

Ray awoke to water being thrown in his face, a mental attack was suddenly detected and he only just had time to shield his mind. He noticed the mental force withdraw and he looked at the figures of Eragon, Arya and some other magicians. "What are you doing" he croaked in his parched voice.

"Eragon took a step forward and held up a piece of sand. "You aren't gonna try that on me again are you Eragon" said Ray. Eragon looked at Ray before gasping "Ray, what the hell were you doing"? "Stopping a assassination attempt Eragon".

Immediately everyone was questioning how he knew the spy was going to be there. "I actually went there to spy on the Elder's myself so I could get an insight on what was happening without a rider present.

"Clever" was all Arya said. "What's with the crummy looks and shaved head then"? asked Eragon. "Well if you find Cellular he'd usually tell you how every time I lose a fight I shave my hair and stumble around for a while". "You lost a fight"? "Can we drop it please" said Eragon. "Why don't you tell us more"? asked Arya. Ray just stared at her before asking "Where is Cellular and now that you mention it Saphira"?

"Oh well they went out hunting a while back, haven't been seen since". Ray took a moment to congratulate Cellular before he asked himself how Cellular had the gall to go hunting with another dragon.

Finally Ray asked "Where is the assassin"? "He's in another cell, he told us you were the brains of the operation and that you had a disagreement over orders" said Eragon.

"May I just have ten minutes completely alone with him"? "Um… sure" said Eragon, not quite knowing what Ray was going to inflict on the man when he got in the interrogation room.


End file.
